TenPointFiveRose Honeymoon Oneshot
by Almanorek
Summary: After 10.5 and Rose were left on parallel Earth, they led relatively normal lives. Relatively. Very fluffy, very slightly NSFW.


Rose took a step, and another, and another. She was, in fact walking, being careful to look proper and ladylike. Everyone was watching her, looking for any flaws she may have. Any weakness, she thought. 'No', said another voice in her head. 'They aren't waiting for you to fail. They're waiting for you to succeed'.

Rose Tyler was at her wedding.

Never content to stick with the status quo of Earth or any other planet for that matter, Rose's wedding dress was a beautiful map of the night sky. Ten had spent months charting the stars, designing the coloration of the fabric. Though the night was so black, he used his knowledge of the stars and the worlds beyond to inflate every point to beautiful galaxies and formations coated almost every inch of the dress, leaving nary a dark spot in sight.

Ten gazed at her, a half-smile clearly visible on his face. His love, wearing his labor of love. Ten in turn sported a golden tuxedo that glimmered in the sunlight that was shining down on their outdoor festivities. "To match your hair", Rose would later quote to her children.

Rose stepped up onto the makeshift platform, standing opposite of her husband-to-be. Ten slowly lifted the veil off of her, revealing the face he had fallen in love with at first sight. "Rose Tyler, my you are beautiful," he mouthed to her. She smiled. The two stared at each other until the man who would be marrying them cleared his throat, making himself known.

They turned to him. Rabbi Kunth'lao'mukrah Jr. was a Slitheen, bound in the flesh of an otherwise normal human being. In parallel Earth, the Slitheen were peaceful, timid creatures, taking only the bodies of humans on the edge of death, and once a host has been found, they are unable to ever live as Slitheen again. The Doctor and Rose had rescued him from almost being found out, and they had kept in contact with him ever since. The moment he found out Rose and Ten were engaged, Kunth'lao became certified to perform a marriage, bringing him to this moment, this very day.

"Dearly beloved," he began, looking upon the audience that included Rose's parents, Pete and Jackie, who sat, arm in arm, beaming at their daughter, among the many other species that the invincible couple had run into during their first year on parallel Earth, all disguised as human in one capacity or another, some of which were already in tears.

"We are gathered here today to bring together two bright stars, that blazed through the infinite, empty universe towards each other, unstoppable forces that refused to listen to rhyme or reason, for the sake of their love. Their compassion and love for eachother and for all of us are the reason I am here today, my friends. They are the reason many of us are."

"I will not ask for any of you to voice whatever issue you take with this marriage. To even imply that such a thing exists is an insult to the both of them. It is fate that has brought them here today, and as such, your peace with this began at the beginning of time itself."

"And so, I will bring it upon myself, the momentus task of bringing these two stars together, so that they do not fizzle, so that they do not collide, but so that they will orbit each other in a beautiful celestial dance that echoes throughout all of time and space."

The Rabbi turned to Rose. "Rose Tyler. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"  
Rose couldn't respond more quickly than she did. Her "I do" had escaped from her lips before the 't' in 'part'.

The Rabbi then turned to Ten. "And... The Doctor. Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

Ten smiled at the Rabbi, smiled at the audience, smiled at the sun, the sky, the birds, the grass, and even the ocean that called only a short ways away. He smiled at Rose. "I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, Rabbi Kunth'lao'mukrah Jr., by the Synagogue of Israel..."

Rose quickly mouthed to Ten, "Why a Rabbi?"

Ten replied just as silently, "No idea."

The Rabbi continued, "I now pronounce you: Man and wife. Doctor, you may kiss the bride."

"Don't mind if I do." Ten leaned over and placed his lips on Rose's. The kiss would go down in at least thirteen species' histories as the most beautiful ever witnessed. They embraced, and parted. Ten turned to the audience. "Now, here's the part you've really been waiting for." He spun around and nonchalantly knocked a waiting bottle of wine to the floor. With a swift movement, he brought his heel down, shattering it. "Mazeltov!"

The entire audience replied, "Mazeltov!"

The marriage, while beautiful, was cut short by the whirling sounds of a helicopter, descending from above. It landed a few feet away from the guests. A man in military gear, sporting a label that read 'TORCHWOOD' hopped out and ran to Ten. "Are you the Doctor?" He yelled over the incessant spinning of blades.

Ten replied, confused. "Yes, yes I am!"

"I'm to bring you and your wife with me immediately! Get in the helicopter, now!"

The man led Rose and Ten, both of which bewildered, Rose a little bit frightened, onto the helicopter, which took off and immediately set course for the open sea. Ten confronted the man who had taken this. "Alright, alright! Where are you taking us? What's Torchwood got to do with our wedding?"

"Torchwood," said the previously silent woman, whose face and body were obscured by equipment, "Is taking you to your honeymoon."

"Where, exactly?"

"The Seychelles."

"But our clothes, our supplies. We can't just go on a honeymoon without preparing."

"Torchwood has already raided your flat and packed the necessary articles." She pointed to the two suitcases strapped firmly down.

"And our dog? What about K9?"

A bark was heard from the cockpit. "Your St. Bernard is riding with the pilot."

After several hours of flight, the helicopter finally touched down on a private landing pad. Rose, Ten, and K9 hopped out, then retrieved their bags. The woman in military gear handed them a vanilla envelope. "This contains all of the information for your hotel, your rented car, and enough currency to eat the finest food and enjoy the islands to the fullest for a week. If you run out, do not hesitate to contact us. Our number is also in the envelope."

Ten saluted the woman, who reentered the helicopter. Shortly after, it took off, leaving Rose, Ten, and their dog completely at the mercy of pure, unadulterated relaxation.

After checking the envelope, which also contained a map, they quickly found their way to the beachside resort where they would be staying: A massive, ornate building covered in beautiful, shining marble, with gilded windows and silver doorways. Ten commented, "No expense spared here."

The three entered the building and found their room, which turned out to be a rather fair-sized house, with two bedrooms, each containing a 'Super King'-sized bed, draped in sheets, blankets, and pillows of ocean blue in one room, and sunset orange in the other, a bathroom with a hot tub twelve feet in diameter, with buttons like 'massage', 'pleasure', and 'bubble bath', three balconies, a library-slash-art-room, and a slightly smaller room clearly made for canine habitation.

K9 bounded into the room and picked a bone off of one of the silver platters inside, bringing it to and settling down in the bed made of just as high quality materials as either of the others. Within minutes, he was snoring, running around in his dog-dreams. Rose slowly shut the door, unable to contain the smile on her face.

Rose looked at Ten. "You know, there's one honeymoon tradition we haven't gotten to yet." Ten raised an eyebrow as Rose pulled him by his tie into the orange bedroom, the color of which was magnified by the actual setting sun. "My god, I'm still wearing my wedding dress." She took it off, along with everything else, and proceeded to present herself to her husband on the bed.

Ten did the same, turned off the lights, closed the blinds, and lit the candles spread across the room. "Wouldn't be a good honeymoon without, erhm..." He looked at one of the labels. "The 'Scent of Splendor'. Funny, smells like pine needles."

He returned to the bed, into Rose's waiting arms. She rubbed up and down his back his her hands, feeling her fingers rise and fall over his firm muscles. Ten sat up, and beckoned Rose to as well. "Rose, I love the marriage traditions of Earth. Very lovely. Brilliant even. But there's a Gallifreyan tradition, a good one, that I'd like to go through with you."

"Anything."

"I'm going to bond with you. We'll each contain a part of the other's soul. We'll be bound forever. Are you okay with this?"

"I married you, didn't I?"

And with that, Ten placed his hands on Rose's temples. Instantly, she saw all of her adventures with Ten, then Nine, then saw parts of his previous incarnations as well. Eight, Seven, Six. Each one a little more consolidated. Five, Four, Three. In order to avoid burning her mind with so much knowledge. Two. She saw all of his pain. All of his anger. But also all of his happiness and friends and love and joy. One.

Ten let go. Rose was swirling, disorientated, but she also felt something new. Like a warmth, right next to her heart. A voice, a messenger from her husband, telling her his thoughts and feelings.

Ten had her voice, now, as well. When the two stopped being addled, he looked into her eyes. "Well, I know what you want to do."

Rose threw herself on top of Ten, embracing him. The two kissed passionately, their bodies pulled tight against one another. Rose's chest pressed into his, and he soon felt two hard points. At the same time, Rose felt a growing bulge by Ten's waist. The two disentangled only long enough to scramble under the blanket atop the bed, reconnecting underneath instantly.

"D-Doctor, I've got a confession to make."

"You showed me everything just then, didn't you?"

"Everything but this: I'm still a virgin."

"What? But, Mickey, I mea-"

"Mickey was a gentleman. He never asked."

"Then it's time for a new adventure, eh?"

Rose positioned herself above Ten, and slowly, carefully, lowered herself onto him. She felt his member pushing against her hymen, took a deep breath, and pushed. The pain was quickly overcome by the pleasure of having Ten inside of her. She lowered the rest of her body onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips, cheek, and neck.

Gently, the two moved their pelvises back and forth, making love as the mixed scents of the Appalachian Mountains filled the room. Rose pulled away from Ten's mouth for a second, "I love you. I love you so much."

Ten smiled at her. "I know. I know, and Rose Tyler, I love you too."

Soon enough, the two climaxed together, the timing enhanced by the Bonding. Her muscles clenched down on him as she moaned with happiness, while he filled her with what would one day be her first-born son. The two lied there, entangled still, until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
